


What a Jealous Little Dorito

by Alopex



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alopex/pseuds/Alopex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill are at a party, but Bill starts getting a little jealous..</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Jealous Little Dorito

**Author's Note:**

> Things that are assumed:  
> -Bill and Dipper are friends.  
> -Bill has ulterior motives but human feelings and flaws start getting in the way. One of these flaws is jealously and it makes him rather possessive.  
> -Dipper is aware Bill has some powers, such as mind reading, but doesn’t know the extent Bill’s true nature, such as the fact that he’s a triangle demon with his own diabolical plans.

Bill much preferred sophisticated gatherings of intellectuals, but, given his youthful disguise and on account of getting to know his newest victi- er, friend, was forced to endure the congregation of hormone-fueled teenagers. Every time he assumed a human form, Bill would feel the rush of these chemicals clouding his mind, but it rarely, if ever, got to him. He still wasn’t sure why Dipper had dragged him out to the party - he never seemed like the type to engage in the party scene, and Bill himself didn’t care much for large boisterous groups, but after much convincing and talk of girls, he relented and accompanied Dipper to the party.

 

While Bill delighted in the demonic and insane, he knew when that was fitting and when to subdue it, especially now, as he didn’t want to draw too much unwanted attention to himself. His eyepatch was peculiar enough as it was (though even that, he noticed, wasn’t as radical as what some of the others had donned). Thus, he casually floated about from group to group, talking to the other attendees while Dipper was off God knows where. He wasn’t particularly interested in the people, as most lacked the intelligence and spark that Dipper possessed. After all, he did have his reasons for choosing him.

The party was noisy and hazy, music blasting, smoke clouding the air, and the wails of drunk teenagers attempting to sing carrying down from the other rooms. People were bustling across the house, some dancing, some madly flailing, some simply shifting around in close groups. It wasn’t an environment Bill particularly enjoyed, though the hectic chaos gave him a certain delight. It was also nice to blend in for once, to not stand out, but simply observe his surroundings.

He finally spotted Dipper, settled on a couch between two girls, looking very pleased with himself. Bill arched an eyebrow, and swept quickly through the trio’s minds. He had to suppress a snort; Dipper thought that he was making solid progress, while the girls had absolutely no interest in him and were merely playing along for the evening. Still, Bill couldn’t help but feel a slight heaviness in his chest, hints of jealousy. Dipper was his, not for some half-wit to mess with.

The party went on, and Bill grew increasingly bored. He kept a mental tab on Dipper, growing more displeased when he felt one girl leave, leaving Dipper and a dark brunette alone. What especially stirred a low rage in him was that the girl was a getting a lot more interested than she was when she first sat down to talk to Dipper.

Deciding that was enough, Bill strode across the room and plopped down on the sofa next to Dipper.

"Hey Dips," he grinned, snaking one arm around his neck and tugging on his shirt to pull him close with the other.

"Wh-Bill? Wha-" Dipper’s confusion was cut short as Bill crushed their lips together fiercely. Dipper froze, paralyzed at the sudden advance, unable to shift away. He felt a jolt of electricity travel through his spine, his mind reeling suddenly in confusion. Something in the back of his mind told him to lean in, so he did, relaxing slightly into Bill’s embrace.

Bill was the one who broke the kiss, pulling away slowly. Dipper’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to come to his senses about what just happened.

A few people around them paused their conversations, slightly shocked at this sudden turn.

"Oh!" The brunette gasped, wide-eyed. "I’m really sorry, I didn’t know you, uh-"

"Wait, wait, wait hold up I’m not-"

"No, no! Don’t worry, it’s completely ok!" She smiled nervously, and then darted off.

Dipper turned to stare at Bill, dumbfounded. “What did you do that for?”

"Don’t worry, she’s not really offended. She’s already making plans to text you tomorrow."

Dipper’s face was one of utter confusion.

"To see if you wanted to go shopping," he continued, glancing at his nails. He looked up, noticing that Dipper still in a state of shock. "What?"

"I- I need a- excuse me for a minute," he mumbled and got up from the couch, heading towards the bathroom.

Bill waited a few moments, then rose, slinking across the room to follow him into the hallway.

Though he told himself that the kiss was simply a way to distract Dipper, he couldn’t help but think about how enjoyable it was for him.

—

Dipper flipped the lock on the bathroom door, then checked it again to make certain it was locked. He grasped the sink, sighing haggardly. His mind raced. Everything had been going so perfectly, when Bill decided to just- well, do whatever he did.

The pair had been friends for a while now. Sure, Bill was among the most peculiar people he had ever met, but he’d never even dreamed of such an event occurring. Even if he did have such feelings, they were dormant, never to be acted upon for fear of rejection and the potential end of a wonderful friendship. Yet he never previously noticed any signs like that from Bill, and he did mention to him that plenty of girls would be attending the party.

Though, now that he thought about it, he did recall Bill responding with disinterest when he told him about the girls.

What perplexed him further was how much he had enjoyed the kiss. Sure, he’s had some memorable smooches, but he never remembered anything so… So…

"Remarkable?"

He bolted, jumping up, his heart pounding wildly. “You! How did you get in here?!”

"Did you really think a cardboard wall is enough to keep me out?" Bill smirked, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow.

"I- well-," he stuttered, running a hand anxiously through his hair. "Could I at least know, what was that, back there?"

"Did you mean, this?" Bill asked, leaning in. He backed Dipper into a wall, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, that," Dipper affirmed, shaking slightly, red creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh," Bill breathed, brushing his lips against Dipper’s neck. "I just wanted to let you know that you were mine."

“‘Mine??’” Dipper repeated.

"All mine."

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: http://obsidianchameleon.tumblr.com/post/59811637918/teenage-billdip-aged-up-to-about-16-summary-the


End file.
